custom_cars_contentfandomcom-20200213-history
National Wheelball League
The National Wheelball League '''is an American Wheelball league in the United States. It was founded in 1882 by Mark Wheelhouse and is by far the most popular sports league in America. History First Teams In 1882, four teams were created by the other few founders: New England Revolutionaries (later renamed to the New England Revolution, and then Richmond Revolutionaries), Miami Ships (later renamed to the Tampa Bay Cyclones), Detroit SeaStorms (later renamed to the Motor City Monsters), and the Biloxi Vipers (later renamed to the Vallejo Vipers). First Expansion The results of the 1883 expansion formed the new teams that would join the New England Revolutionaries (NE), Miami Ships (MIA), Detroit SeaStorms (DET), and Biloxi Vipers (BIL). Those teams were the New York Harbors (NY), Los Angeles Hurricanes (LA), Plymouth Pilgrims (PLY), and the Bristol South Winds (BRI). These teams (except for Plymouth) became the New York Nukes, the L.A. Fade. and the Bristol Romans. Game Structure '''Timing An NWL game is an hour long, with 15 minute quarters and a halftime in between quarters 2 and 3. In the event of a tie at the end of regulation, the game continues until 1 team scores a slamdown. Beginning At the beginning of a game, the captains of each team go out onto the field with the referee to flip a coin to decide who starts with the ball. The winning team decides to either go on offense or defense first, and if the team chooses offense, the ball is placed on the winning team's 25 yard line, just like a post-slamdown possession. It reverses between the teams in the second half. Scoring Just like any American Wheelball game, the ball can be slammed through the round post at either side of the field for a 3-point goal. The preferred way to score is a slamdown, which occurs when a player gets the ball to the end zone in the opponent's side of the field. A slamdown is worth 6 points plus the extra point earned by scoring a goal or the extra 2 points from attempting another slamdown. The team with the most points at the end of the game wins. Balls Each team is supplied with wheelballs for practice and for use as game balls, since the home team must provide the game ball. Before a ball is approved for competition, it's inspected by the officiating crew for that particular game. Multiple balls are used per game. Divisions and Matchup Structure The NWL is split into 2 divisions, the AWD (American Wheelball Division) and the NWD (National Wheelball Division). They both have 16 teams who each play eachother once, with matchups and home teams randomly drawn by Dave Meterson at the beginning of the year. Because there are 16 weeks, each team also has a rematch with another team in their division. Next year, each division will have 18 teams and 18 weeks. Playoffs After 16 weeks, the regular season divisional games have taken place, and the top 6 teams as well as 1 wild card team in each division move on to the playoffs, with matchups between all 14 teams being drawn and the higher seeded team getting home field advantage. The highest seeded team gets a bye in the first round. The playoffs are single loss elimination, and the final team in each division plays each other in the world famous Supercar Bowl! Game Officials Referee The referee is the head of the officiating crew. He is the only non-pitty official and has the final say on yardage, downs, penalties, reviews, and scoring. The referee announces all penalties and review results, and parks in the backfield during a play. Officiating Crew Often pitties, the officiating crew calls penalties by throwing a flag for a penalty. Theyre also responsible for determining yardage, downs, and scoring, though the referee has the final say. Tow Truck Tows damaged players back to the sidelines or into the garage their team is in. Ambulance Takes incredibly injured players to the hospital. Team Officials Coaches The coaches are the leaders of the team. The head coach is in charge of the whole team, with the offensive and defensive coordinators being in charge of their sides of the ball. There are also coaches for each position. Players Self-explanatory. The wheelball players. Non-starters are often either part of the practice squad or on stand-by at games. Captains 5 players who the coaches and their teammates believe are good leaders. They help lead practices, motivate the team in the garage during pregame, halftime, and postgame, and serve as the head coach's advisors. They also go onto the field for the coin toss. Trainers The trainers have a very important job. Often pitties, the trainers change a players' tires on the sideline when needed, as well as provide them fuel and repair minor damage. In more serious cases, a player will have to be towed back to his team garage, where the pitties try to repair him in there. In the offseason and in between games, they are in charge of installing the very complicated modifications wheelball players have. Numbers The body numbers players in certain positions are allowed to wear, with exceptions in team emergencies. QB: 1-49 SB: 1-49, 80-99 WR: 1-19, 80-99 TE: 10-19, 30-49, 80-99 OL: 50-79 DL: 1-10, 50-79, 90s LB: 1-9, 20-59, CB: 1-19, 30s, 80s S: 1-39 SM/P: All available numbers Teams The 32 NWL teams. AWD NWD Team Logos IMG 2087.png|Boston Tanks IMG_2090.PNG|New York Nukes IMG_2092.PNG|Indianapolis Blue Bullets IMG_2094.PNG|Spoilerville Supras IMG_2096.png|Motor City Monsters IMG_2121.PNG|Pothole City Slashers IMG_2100.PNG|Vallejo Vipers IMG_2122.PNG|Orlando Magicians IMG_2105.PNG|Spark Gap Ghosts IMG_2107.PNG|Seattle Pelicans IMG_2109.PNG|Hollywood Shiners IMG_2111.PNG|Bristol Romans IMG_2113.PNG|Treble Town Gangsters IMG_2115.PNG|Monterey Coast Hurricanes IMG_2117.PNG|Carried Hills Yetis IMG_2119.PNG|Ohio Axlerods IMG 2124.PNG|Knocksville Tyrants IMG 2126.PNG|Utah Mountaineers IMG 2128.PNG|Kentucky Coyotes IMG 2130.PNG|Washington D.C. 50ers IMG 2132.PNG|L.A. Fade IMG 2134.PNG|Joplin Twisters IMG 2136.PNG|Tampa Bay Cyclones IMG 2138.PNG|Plymouth Pilgrims IMG 2140.PNG|East Honkers Eagles IMG 2142.PNG|Chicagoland Lakers IMG 2144.PNG|Whip City Warlords IMG 2146.PNG|Irwindale Crocodiles IMG 2148.PNG|Watkins Glen Stallions IMG 2150.PNG|Eldora Mutts IMG_2152.PNG|Dover Devils IMG_2154.PNG|Richmond Revolutionaries Category:Sports Category:Events Category:Leagues Category:NWL